


I Wanted To Be Just Like You

by MikaelsonFan93



Series: Peter Stark Takes On The World - Cancelled [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Homecoming, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker needs his papa, Peter Parker needs protected at all costs, Peter kind of comes out, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a great dad, the avengers love peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFan93/pseuds/MikaelsonFan93
Summary: Peter had tried to get his dad to listen to him about the Vulture and Tony just wasn't paying attention. In classic Peter fashion, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker(Mentioned), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers(mentioned), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark Takes On The World - Cancelled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815088
Kudos: 152





	I Wanted To Be Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to do a mixture of a multi-chapter story for my last story, plus do some connected oneshots. I've also used scenes from Spider-Man: Homecoming throughout the story, but most of them have been edited to fit with my story.

**I Wanted To Be Just Like You**

The helicopters were still flying around the destroyed ferry, as Peter sat, perching on the edge of a building, his mask in his left hand as he swung his legs, watching the destruction he’d caused. He noticed one of his dad’s suits flying over to him.

“Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch,” Tony’s voice sounded out of the suit. “I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“No thanks to you.” Tony said bitterly.

“No thanks to me?” Angered, Peter jumped off the edge and approached the Iron Man suit. “Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me.” He yelled. His dad had spent quite a bit of time out of town recently, leaving Peter with Pepper and occasionally his Uncle Rhodey, but his dad was just never there. He had to try and make Tony feel bad about that. “If you even cared, you’d actually be here.”

The Iron Man suit opened, revealing Tony inside. He stepped down from the suit and marched toward Peter, who backs off. ”I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh?” Tony snapped. “Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit my 14-year-old son.”

“I’m almost fifteen.” Peter said weakly.

“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you.” Tony yelled. He shook his head, obviously deep in thought. “And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I couldn’t handle that Pete.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes sir? Yes sir? Honestly Pete, is that all you’ve got to say?”

“I, I’m sorry Dad.”

“Sorry kiddo, but sorry doesn’t cut it this time.”

“I understand. I just wanted to be like you.” Peter said weakly.

“And I wanted you to be better!” Tony yelled. “When you came to live with me Peter, you were such a sweet little boy. I know you’re not that same kid anymore, but I had faith in you kid, and you’ve really disappointed me.” He could see the pained look in his son’s eyes. “Okay, this is not working out. I’m gonna need the suit back.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.” Peter shook his head with a shocked expression. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s how it works.”

“No, no, no Dad... Please, please, please…” Peter begged.

“Let’s have it.”

“You don’t understand, Dad. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.”

Tony looked at his son, shock apparent in his face. “If you’re nothing without this suit Peter, then you shouldn’t have it. And it means I’ve failed you as a parent. God, I sound like my dad.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.” Peter said, defeated.

“Okay, we’ll sort that out.” Tony said.

* * *

Peter popped open the small skylight, slipping through, hanging from his web and slowly descended into the building. The room was filled with computers and gadgets, monitors showing Avengers Tower and the blueprint of Stark’s plane. Peter spotted Vulture’s wing suit and went deeper inside.

“Hey!” Peter called out, getting Toomes’ attention. “Surprised?”

“Oh, hey, Pete. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s over. I’ve got you.”

“You know, I gotta tell you, Pete, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you first came to the house, I wasn’t sure. I thought, “Really?” But I get it now.”

“How could you do this to her?” Peter asked bitterly.

“To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Pete. I’m doing this for her.”

“Huh, yeah.” Peter said, before shooting his web, gluing Vulture’s left hand against the desk.

Toomes sighed, looking up at the Stark boy. “Peter, you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.”

“Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.”

“How do you think Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys?” Toomes taunted. “Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me, they don’t care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after ‘em. We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about, Peter.”

“You’re wrong about him you know. Mr Stark. He doesn’t sell weapons anymore. He hasn’t for a few years. Anyway, why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne.” Vulture took a folding knife out of his pocket, as his wingsuit flew out from behind Peter’s back, which he avoided. In the confusion of the moment, Vulture was cut free from the web. The wingsuit continued to attack Peter, but he avoided it with quick movements.

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

“What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched me yet.”

Toomes laughed. “True. Then again, wasn’t really trying to.” Peter realized that the wingsuit wasn’t attacking him; instead, it was chopping down the pillars. He heard cracking of concrete, as the stone pillars began to give way. The building began to collapse, its wreckage raining down on Peter and burying him. He could hear the faint voice of Toomes talking into a walkie-talkie. The Vulture took one last look at the pile of debris covering Peter, then walked away. He paused to stare at the Avengers Tower, his wingsuit attaching itself on his back.

* * *

Peter could feel himself getting weaker, and could feel multiple broken bones throughout his entire body. He was starting to panic, wishing he’d called his dad earlier.

“Oh, god.” Peter said, managing to move slightly “Okay, ready?” He struggled to get up but failed, falling back down. “Hello! Hello! Please. Hey, hey, please. I’m down here. I’m down here. I’m stuck. I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t…” Peter screamed, his voice hoarse and coming out raspy. “Papa! Papa, I need you,” Peter said, tears falling from his eyes. He then realised. No one was coming for him. Not his dad, not the Avengers. He was here, on his own. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked down at his reflection in a puddle. He visualised Spider-Man mask in the puddle, covering half the reflection, making it look as if Peter is wearing the Spider-Man mask on half his face. He then thought back to what his dad had said to him when he took the suit away. 

““If you’re nothing without this suit Peter, then you shouldn’t have it. And it means I’ve failed you as a parent.” Tony’s voice sounded crystal clear in his memory. This gave Peter some confidence, where once it hurt him. Once again, Peter tried to push the debris off his back. He could feel his wrist cracking, obviously it was broken, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from getting free. 

“Come on, Peter.” He said to himself, before lowering his brow, frowning at himself. “Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!” He screamed as he pushing the debris off of him.

“Peter? Are you in here?” He heard the familiar voice. 

“Papa?” Peter croaked out. “PAPA, PAPA, I’M OVER HERE!”

“I’m coming kiddo!” Tony said, appearing at Peter’s side and he wasn’t alone. He had Rhodey with him, along with Steve standing further behind. “Bambino, are you okay? Obviously you’re not okay, but are you okay?”

“Papa, I think my wrist is broken, I couldn’t push this off of me” Peter cried. “I’m sorry Papa, you’re right. I’m not ready to be a hero. I’m not ready for the suit.” Tony’s heart broke when Peter called him Papa. There were only two circumstances that caused Peter to call him Papa, one was when they were talking to each other in Italian and the other was when Peter was truly scared. Tony didn’t want to try and comprehend he fear his son was going through. He was terrified himself and he wasn’t a scared 14 year old, who’d had a building dropped on them.

“No I wasn’t Pete, you’re ready. I’m sorry I took away your protection.” Tony said, running his finger down Peter’s cheek, drying his tears. “Rhodey, Cap, help me get my son out of here!” Steve moved over, grabbing hold of one piece of the rubble. Rhodey and Tony grabbed other pieces. “Okay, Pete, we’re gonna start lifting now. Push what you can, and pull yourself out, okay?”

“Okay Papa.” Peter sobbed out, as Tony, Steve and Rhodey began pushing. Peter took a deep breath and let out a loud scream as he pushed the debris from his shoulders. Within seconds, Peter managed to pull himself out of the rubble, falling to his knees. The three Avengers let go of the rubble, as Tony’s suit opened. Tony fell to his son’s side, pulling the boy into his arms. 

“It’s okay, Tesoro. I’m here now.” Tony said, running his fingers through his son’s hair. 

“H-how did you find me?” 

“Your friend got hold of Happy. He told Happy you were going after Toomes. FRIDAY tracked down the car and found where Toomes’ hideout was.” Steve explained, crouching down beside Peter. “You did good kid. I’m proud of you!” 

“St-Steve, what’re you doing here?” 

“I was at the Tower when Ned called. I had to make sure you were okay.” Steve smiled slightly. “I’m sorry I dropped an aircraft carrier on you by the way. I didn’t know that was you under the mask.”

“It’s okay.” Peter looked up at his dad. “Papa, where’s Toomes?”

“Toomes hasn’t gotten away with this kiddo.” Tony explained. “Steve wasn’t the only one at the Tower. Nat and Sam have him in custody.” 

“D-dad, can we go home now?” Peter said, resting his head on Tony’s chest.

“Of course Tesero.” 

* * *

Peter woke up in the Medbay at the Tower. He didn’t open his eyes straight away. He could feel his dad’s hand holding his. He could hear some people talking out in the hallway, probably Doctor Cho and one of the nurses.

“Ti voglio bene, Peter. Sei tutto il mio mondo. Non potrei essere più orgoglioso di te.” He heard Tony whisper, not realising his son was awake. 

“Ti amo, Papa,” Peter croaked out, feeling the cannula in his nose for the first time. _I must be really out of it if I hadn’t noticed this in my nose._

“Pete? You’re awake!” Tony said, squeezing his son’s hand. “How’re you feeling, kiddo?”

“Sore! Like, really sore.” Peter said, looking at his dad for the first time. “How bad was it?”

“Pretty mad Underoos. Doctor Cho had to put you in a medically induced coma when we got you back here. Turns out your left lung had collapsed, you had broken your right wrist, broke your femur and had a serious concussion.” Tony said, playing with his son’s hair. “I’ve gotta admit kid, you had me scared for a bit there.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Nope, no crying!” Tony said, wiping his son’s tear away. “You have nothing to apologise Peter. I didn’t take what you were saying seriously and I should’ve. You’re smarter than all of us, I should’ve trusted your instincts and listened to what you were telling me.” 

“Dad, what’s gonna happen to Mr Toomes now?” 

“He’s going to jail Pete, for a long, long time.” Tony said, smiling softly at his son. “I’m so proud of you Peter. You’re more than the suit, but I should never have taken it away from you. If you’d had it, you could’ve called for backup and that asshole would never have been able to drop a building on you.”

“D-did Steve leave already?” 

“Pete, you’ve been unconscious for 4 days.”

“So, he’s gone then?” 

“No, he’s upstairs. He, along with Natasha and Sam, refused to leave until you were awake. They were actually hoping they could see you. I said it was your decision when you woke up.”

“Can you bring them down please? I really need to-”

“No need to explain Kiddo. They’re your family.”

Within a few minutes of Tony making the call, Steve, Nat and Sam were in the room with Peter. Tony excused himself, saying he would go call May and Ned to let them know Peter was awake. Peter knew the truth though. He was struggling to see Peter in so much pain. It must’ve brought back memories from Peter’s surgery as a baby. 

“Hey kid,” Sam said, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs at the other side of the room. “You had us all worried.”

“Никогда больше не делай ничего подобного, маленький паук!” Nat said, sitting beside Peter, taking his left hand in hers. She brought it up to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “Я не думаю, что справлюсь, если с тобой что-нибудь случится”.

“I know Nat. I’ve missed you guys.” 

“We’ve been talking to your dad, and he’s been in touch with Ross. Your dad’s worked some magic and somehow managed to get us all pardoned. We’re going to be under house arrest for a bit, but we decided the next part is your choice.”

“My choice?”

“Yeah Peter. The conditions of the house arrest says that we need to be in one location. Obviously, we have the compound upstate.” Steve started.

“But, we were hoping that you wouldn’t mind some new roommates here at the Tower?” Nat said, obviously wanting to get their family back together. “We don’t want - I don’t want to miss any more of your life, kid. I’ve known you since you were 9 years old and I think of you as my family.” 

“I’d like you all to come home. All of you.” Peter said, smiling sweetly at his surrogate aunt. His smile dropped when he looked at Steve. “Would you guys mind if I spoke to Steve alone for a minute?” 

“No, of course not kiddo. We’ll be right outside.” Sam said, as he and Nat made their way to the door. Steve took a seat beside Peter, where Nat had been sitting before. 

“First of all Steve, I wanted to say thank you for helping to save me Steve, and I’ll admit that I’ve missed having you around. But I have to tell you, if you ever lay a finger on my dad again, you better make sure I’m out of the way first, because I will kill you.”

“I never wanted to hurt your dad, Peter. I just couldn’t let him hurt Bucky.”

“I understand that you’re loyal to your friend Steve, but my dad was supposed to be your friend too.”

“I’ve never told anyone this before Peter. Not Sam or Nat, but Bucky isn’t just my friend. He was my first love. I thought I’d lost him 70 years ago and I couldn’t let that happen again.” 

“I don’t care who he is to you. You touch my dad again and I’ll end you. Do you understand me?” 

“Understood Pete.” 

“And Steve, thank you for trusting me with your secret. I understand what it’s like to keep that part of yourself hidden.”

“Peter, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Steve asked, leaning closer to the teen.

“I haven’t told my dad yet, but I think I might be bisexual? Or maybe Pansexual? I’m not too sure which I identify with more.” 

“And you don’t need to label it until you’re ready. You never need to label it Pete. As long as you’re true to yourself, that’s all that matters. But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you.” Steve said, taking Peter’s hand. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you known?”

“On some level, I guess I’ve always known. I wasn’t sure though until I met Harley.”

“The kid who helped your dad in Tennessee?”

“Yeah, he came for a visit during the summer and I think I kinda fell for the stupid cowboy. But Steve, promise me you won’t tell my dad until I’m ready?”

“Pete, you have my word. And I’m hardly in a position to out someone’s sexuality now, am I? Peter laughed, and groaned at the pain in his ribs.

* * *

For a few days, Peter stayed in the Medbay at the Tower, before he could be released. He was allowed to go upstairs to the penthouse, where Tony doted on him, hand and foot. He was starting to get a little overbearing by the time Peter was fully healed. 

He’d missed a lot of school over the couple of weeks while he healed up, which he hated, since he didn’t get to see his friends as much as he’d like. He was getting ready to go to school for the first time since Homecoming when his dad came into his room.

“Morning bambino.” Tony said, sitting on Peter’s bed. “Where you going?” 

“School? You know, the place where kids my age go to learn?” 

“Yeah, you’re not going to school today. We’re going to the Compound.”

“No, I’m going to school.” Peter argued, looking at the _Bitch, Please_ look on Tony’s face. “Dad, I’ve missed every day of school for the last two weeks. I’ve missed midterms, I’ve missed decathlon meetings, I haven’t been out Spider-Manning since Homecoming-”

“Of course you haven’t kid, you had a freaking building dropped on your head.” 

“I know that, but people count on Spider-Man,” Peter countered.

“To do what Pete? Help old ladies cross the street and get cats out of trees? Yeah, I’ve reviewed footage from Karen.”

“That’s an invasion of my privacy!”

“Again I repeat, you had a building dropped on your head!” 

“Dad, I’m going to school and then I’m going out as Spidey.”

“Actually, you’re coming to the Compound. There’s something we need to do.”

“Can’t you do it without me?”

“No, I can’t. You’re coming with me. Happy’s waiting outside.”

“Fine! Just let me finish getting ready and I’ll be right down.”

“FRIDAY, make sure he can’t open the window please? Can’t have you swinging off now, can we?”

“I’ll be out in a minute, okay?”

“Be fast though kid, I might get Happy to stop by that little deli you like in Queens before we get up there. Pick up one of those gross, smushed sandwiches with the pickles?”

“It’s not gross, it’s delicious!””

“You’ve clearly got your mother’s taste buds, it’s disgusting!” Tony said, walking out the door. “Put your shoes on and let’s go.” Peter groaned, sitting down on his bed, pulling on his sneakers.

* * *

Peter, Tony and Happy walked through the Compound, Peter looking out the window, seeing a Quinjet flying off.

“Who’s in the Quinjet?”

“Rhodey. He’s going to Wakanda to give something to Shuri.”

“Shuri? Black Panther’s genius sister?”

“That’s the one. And before you ask, you are not allowed to meet her. I’ve got enough to deal with when Harley comes to town, nevermind adding in another teenage genius!”

“Aww, it’s cute that you think you have a choice in that one,” Peter laughed, throwing his empty sandwich wrapper in the trash. Tony frowned at his son, knowing he was right. He didn’t like it, and he definitely didn’t like Happy’s snigger behind them.

“Hap, gimme a minute with the kid, would you?”

“Seriously?” Happy said, his face dropping.

“Yeah, I gotta talk to the kid.”

“I’ll be close behind.”

“How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good.” Tony said sarcastically. He punched Peter’s shoulder playfully, before putting his arm around his son’s shoulder. “I know I’ve said it a million times before but I’m sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?”

“Dad, we could’ve had this conversation back at the Tower. In fact, we have had this conversation back at the Tower. Multiple times!”

“Anyway, you screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy.” 

“Yeah, really not your best.”

“I was wrong about you. You’re ready to be a hero. But I think, with a little more mentoring from me and training with Steve, you could be a real asset to the team.”

“To the... To the team?”

“Yeah. Anyway…” Tony said, pointing to the door. “There’s going to be about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.” He pressed some buttons on his watch and a secret compartment in the wall opened, revealing a brand new Spider-Man suit, the Iron Spider Armor. It looked like a hybrid version of his own suit and his dad’s suit. Peter let out a small surprised laugh as he looked between his dad and the suit. “When you’re ready... Why don’t you try that on? Then, when the reporters get here, I’ll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers: Spider-Man.”

“I…” Peter chuckled again, amazed at what his dad was proposing. He took a step forward to the suit, taking in its beauty. 

“Yeah. Give that a look.” Peter continued to admire the Iron Spider Armor, before shaking his head. 

“Thank you, Dad. But I’m good.”

“You’re good? Good? How are you good?” Tony said, confused.

“Well, I mean, I’m... I’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody’s got to look out for the little guy, right?” Tony took off his sunglasses and stared into Peter’s eyes. Peter could see the confusion in his dad’s eyes, but he could also see the pride shining out of them.

“You turning me down? You better think about this.” He said, pointing at the new Spider-Man suit. “Look at that. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?”

“No.”

“Okay. It’s kind of a Springsteen-y, working class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take us home I guess. Yeah?”

“ Yeah.” Happy said, before turning to Peter. “Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute with your old man.”

“Thank you again, Dad.” Peter started walking towards the door, before turning back to his dad. “That was a test, right? There’s, uh, nobody back there?”

“Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young buck.”

“Thank you, Dad. Thank you. When I’m ready to be an Avenger, you’ll be the first to know”

“I know, kid. I’ll see you in the car.” Peter walked away this time. 

“Told you you had a good kid, didn’t I?”

“I never doubt it, Hap.” Tony said, pride evident on his face.

“You’re still giving him the suit though, right?” 

“You think I’m letting my son go back out into the world wearing spandex when I have that ready for him? Of course I’m giving him the suit.” Tony walked over to the suit, pressing the Spider insignia, causing the suit to fold in on itself. Tony put the insignia into his pocket, sighing audibly.

“You ready to go back to the Tower?” Happy asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tony walked by Happy, heading to the exit.

* * *

The drive back to the Tower was filled with a strange atmosphere. Peter could sense something was bugging his dad, but he didn’t want to question it. He knew it hadn’t been a test with the suit, but he wasn’t ready to become a hero to the world. New York was enough for him just now. They got back to the Tower and Tony pressed two buttons in the elevator, one to his lab and one to the Penthouse. 

“Are you going to the lab?”

“I was hoping you could stop in at the lab for me actually. There’s a steel case beside the counter, can you bring it up to me, please?”

“Sure, I guess?” Peter said, confused. The doors pinged open, revealing the lab. Peter looked at his dad again, “I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

“See you then, Tesoro.”

When Peter got out of the elevator back up at the Penthouse, his dad was nowhere to be seen. The young Stark sat the case down beside the couch before going to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He looked at the bed, seeing his Spider-Man insignia laying on the pillow. He walked over to it and saw the note beside it. 

“ **Press the Insignia, Tesoro. Dad x** ” the note read, so Peter did as he was told. He jumped back as the armor began to form around him. He was confused about what was happening. 

“You might not think you’re ready to be an Avenger yet kid, but you’ve still earned that suit. You’re not just Queens’ or New York’s hero Pete.” Tony said, walking into his room. 

“Dad, what’re you-?”

“You’re my hero too Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark. I couldn’t be prouder to call you my son.”

“I wanted to be just like you.”

“And I want you to be better,” Tony said, placing his hand on Peter’s cheek. “And you already are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you'd like to see in the series, let me know and I can try to fit it in. I've already started working on the second chapter of "Peter's Field Trip Home", which should hopefully be up in a few days. 
> 
> I wanted Peter and Steve to have a cute moment, so having Steve and Peter come out to each other was born. I wanted to keep a lot of the Homecoming elements, while also diverging to fit the canon of this universe.


End file.
